He Loves and She Loves
by Alex-Cullen-Pattinson
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- One-Shot. Nessie se avergüenza por las demostraciones en publico de sus padres, y ella finalmente le pregunta a Bella porque son tan afectivos. La primera lección de amor para Nessie. Tierno al extremo y mucho de Daddyward.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios...(u_u) son de Stephenie Meyer  y la historia tampoco es mia (u_u) es de SarahCullen17 , quien muy amablemente me permitió traducir este hermoso OS. **

**He Loves and She Loves**

**Renesmee POV**

Iba caminando hacia la tienda de antigüedades con mis papás, agarrando la mano de papi y la mano de mami, mientras caminaba en medio de ellos. Ellos hacían eso de elevarme y columpiarme con mis brazos. Puedo recordarlos haciéndolo toda mi vida, y me encantaba. Me reí mientras ellos me dejaban sobre mis pies y me comunicaba con ellos a través de mis manos, justo como me encantaba a mí.

-De acuerdo, Renesmee –dijo mamá un poco firme. Tenia que hablar mientras estábamos en público. No estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero iba mejorando.

-¡Que niña tan adorable! –una señora mayor exclamo mientras se acercaba a nosotros. -¿Cuántos años tienes, cariño?

-Ella esta a punto de cumplir cuatro –mintió papi, sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Que hermosa edad. Apuesto a que ella lo tiene en la palma de su mano.

-Como no tiene una idea –replico papi, guiñándome. –Ella es mi ángel, téngalo por seguro.

-Que tierno. Bueno, bienvenidos a Antigüedades Annie. Yo soy Annie, ¡háganme saber si necesitan algo! Cariño, ¿quieres ver algunos viejos juguetes?

-Si, señora –dije, aun sosteniendo la mano de papi.

Mami me sonrió. –Puedes ir a ver, Nessie.

La dama me llevó hacia la esquina de la tienda donde había un gran cofre de madera. Abrió el cofre y yo inmediatamente quede cautivada. Había viejas muñecas con vestidos bonitos, carros de madera, animales de peluche y ropa para disfrazarse.

-Juega con todo lo que quieras –dije Annie, palmeando mi cabeza.

-¡Gracias! –sonreí felizmente.

Yo inmediatamente saque a las muñecas, maravillándome de ellas. Había una que me recordaba a mi tía Rose por su cabello largo, rubio y ondulado, y por sus lindos labios rojos. También encontré una con el cabello café que combinaba con el de mami. Había muchos vestidos, así que trate de decidirme por uno que tía Rose hubiera escogido.

Probablemente el rojo, decidí internamente. Había visto fotos de cuando ella y tío Emmett habían ido a la graduación y ella usó un hermoso vestido rojo…

Con gracia, mis dedos cambiaron la ropa de la muñeca. La había nombrado Rosie. Estaba a punto de cambiar a la otra muñeca- Isabella- cuando escuche un fuerte sonido.

Me giré para ver a mis papás. Ellos estaban compartiendo un exuberante beso, tomados de las manos y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando se separaron, mami rió y papi besó su frente.

Era embarazoso cuando hacían eso. Todos los grandes en mi familia les gustaba besarse y abrazarse y a veces era molesto.

Vi a Annie mirándolos con una sonrisa en su cara. Ella, en parte, me recordaba a la abuela Esme cuando sonreía, a excepción de que Annie lucia mucho mas grande. Ella se parece a la abuela porque ella es dulce.

Papi acerco a mami a él y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

-Ooh, mira este, Edward –mami le dijo, apuntando a una bonita vasija pintada. -¿Acaso Esme no lo amaría para navidad?

_Si, le encantaría_, pensé. _Es hermoso, justo como la abuela._

-Ya lo creo –asintió papi. –Bueno, lo compraremos para ella. ¿Ves algo más que te guste, amor?

_Amor. _Papi solo nos llama así a mí y a mami. Cuando le pregunto sobre eso, su respuesta es: "Es porque las amo a las dos mas que a nadie mas en este mundo". Amo cuando papi me llama así, y amo cuando papi llama a mami así. Me hace feliz.

-¿Qué hay acerca estos viejos discos? –preguntó mami, señalando una caja vieja.

-Bueno, vamos a ver –respondió papi, acercándose a ella. –Aquí hay una colección de George Gershwin.

Yo conocía ese nombre. Papi me compró un libro de la música de George Gershwin para que pudiera aprenderla en el piano. Me gustaba él, pero no tanto como Mozart. Papi decía que yo era "más clásica que contemporánea", lo que sea que eso signifique.

-Eres bastante antiguo –mami lo retó, picando su costado. –Estoy más interesada en el álbum de Jimi Hendrix.

-Eso podría ser algo que valga la pena –remarcó papi. –Y, ¿siquiera te sabes una canción de Hendrix? Es este algo sobrevalorado.

Mami rio suavemente. -¿Acaso no canta "Purple Haze"?

-Muy bien, pero tararea la canción.

-Lo siento –mami guiñó el ojo –pero solo canto con paga.

Papi rió, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando las campanas debajo de la puerta sonaron. Volteé para ver a un niño corriendo dentro de la tienda.

-Caleb, ¡no te atrevas a tocas nada! –gritó una mujer mientras entraba a la tienda. -¡Pon tus manos en tus bolsillos!

Estaba en shock por la dureza de su tono. Mis papás nunca me han gritado. Si me portaba mal, siempre lo platicábamos y perdía mis privilegios de caza y tenia que comer la asquerosa comida humana…

Un hombre seguía a la mujer, cargando una bebé. -¡Denise! ¡Tilly necesita que le cambien el pañal!

-¡Entonces cámbiale el pañal! –Denise le gritó. -¡Caleb! ¡Regresa aquí!

-¡No le voy a cambiar el pañal! –le respondió el hombre. -¡Yo lave los trastes anoche!

No me gustaban estas personas. Yo, protectoramente, acune a las muñecas contra mi pecho y me escabullí mas cerca de la esquina.

Papi escuchó mis pensamientos y se giró hacia mí. Sus dorados ojos se ampliaron y vino y se agachó a mi lado. -¿Estas bien, mi amor?

Yo asentí. –Solo que no me gustan esas personas.

Él sonrió alentadoramente. –Así es como son los humanos a veces, Ness. Los vampiros son así también. Tú haz visto a tía Rosalie y a tío Emmett pelear. Son cosas de la vida, cariño.

Asentí y mire como los humanos peleaban. Annie finalmente los hecho de la tiendo, lo cual me dio mucho alivio. Papi me dio un beso y regresó con mami.

-Eso fue raro –murmuró mami.

-Si –coincidió papi. -¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Yo no canto –contestó mami.

Papi lee sonrió torcidamente. Mami dice que yo herede esa sonrisa. –Ya veo. Bueno, apuesto a que este álbum de Gershwin es genial.

-Pueden tocar los discos en el tocadiscos –Annie les dijo desde el otro lado de la tienda. –Miren, déjenme les muestro.

-Mi esposo sabe –mami le contesto dulcemente. –A el le gustan las cosas pasadas de moda.

Papi le sonrió y besó el anillo de bodas de mami antes de poner el disco en el tocadiscos. Yo sabía como tocar la primera canción en el piano, así que perdí el interés. Volví la vista hacia mis muñecas y decidí ponerle el vestido azul a la muñeca, que se parecía a mi mami, Isabella. El azul el color favorito de papi.

Pero en la siguiente canción, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a mi papi jalando a mi mami para bailar.

-Edward –suspiró ella, pero él la ignoró y puso su mano en su pequeña espalda, tomando su otra mano.

No conocía esta canción, pero me gustaba. Especialmente cuando papi comenzó a cantar. Él tenía la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado.

_S'wonderful! S'marvelous  
You should care for me!  
'S awful nice! 'S paradise!  
'S what I love to see!  
You've made my life so glamorous,  
You can't blame me for feeling amorous._

Ellos bailaban con gracia, papi le dio la vuelta a mi mami una vez. Yo rápidamente me puse celosa de mami. Yo amaba bailar con papi.

Él la inclinó, causando que su largo cabello tocara el piso, y le dio un dulce beso. Cuando ellos se irguieron otra vez, mami se puso sobre sus dedos para besar en los labios a papi.

-Te amo –él le murmuro a ella, sosteniéndola.

-Yo te amo mas –ella le respondió.

-Imposible –papi sonrió, besándole el cabello.

Era muy diferente a Denise y a su familia y repentinamente descubrí que me gustaba. Yo sonreí mientras los miraba, olvidándome de mis muñecas. Justo cuando las letras estaban por volver a tocar, puse mis muñecas abajo y corrí hacia papi, levantando mis brazos hacia él. El rió y me levanto, besando mi mejilla.

_S'wonderful, s'marvelous  
That you should care for me.  
'S awful nice! 'S paradise,  
'S what I love to see.  
My dear, it's four-leaf clover time,  
From now on my heart's working overtime.  
Oh,'s wonderful, 's marvelous,  
That you should care for me._

Mami nos miraba con una sonrisa en su cara mientras papi me daba vueltas y me bajaba y subía. El me dio un beso en mi pancita, haciéndome reír.

-¿Un poquito celosa? –el me preguntó, después me volvió a subir.

Me encogí de hombros. –Me gusta esta canción.

Se rio. –Bueno, compra el disco. Yo te enseño como tocarla. ¿Encontraste algo más que te gustara?

-Quiero ver las muñecas con las que estabas jugando –dijo mami, estirando sus brazos. Yo felizmente fui a sus brazos.

-Yo voy a ver el piano que esta por allá –dijo papi.

Mami camino hasta el bulto de juguetes y se sentó conmigo. –Estas son bonitas –dijo acariciando suavemente el cabello de Rosie.

-Lo se –coincidí. –Mami, ¿tu y papi han peleado?

Ella se mordió el labio como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba pensando profundamente. –Bueno, si, a veces estamos en desacuerdo, pero siempre trabajamos en ello.

-¿Por qué están en desacuerdo?

-Tu sabes que el se preocupa por ti y por mi y sabes que me vuelve loca –ella sonrió. –Y a él le gusta gastar dinero en mí y no me gusta eso.

-A mi me gusta cuando papi gasta dinero en mi –admití.

Ella se rio entre dientes. –A mi también me gusta que gaste dinero en ti.

-Yo nunca los he escuchado discutir –remarque.

-No queremos que lo hagas –dijo. –No seria justo para ti.

-¿Mami?

-¿Si, chicharito? Pásame ese vestido, por favor.

Le pase el vestido y la vi a la cara. -¿Por qué papa te besa y baila contigo en publico?

Ella sonrió ampliamente. –Porque el me ama.

-Si, pero…

-El abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme bailan en público –me dijo. –Y tía Rose y tío Emmett…bueno ellos aman…amarse en publico.

-Y tía Alice y tío Jasper se miran el uno al otro a los ojos –agregué.

-¡Cierto! –dijo. –Incluso el abuelo Charlie y la nana Sue se toman de la mano en público. Cuando tú amas a alguien demasiado, tú quieres decirlo al mundo. ¿Por qué crees que papi bailo contigo como Fred Astaire y Aubrey Hepburn?

-¿Cómo quien?

Ella rio entre dientes. –Um…como Cenicienta y el Príncipe Encantador.

-Oh –dije. –Um… ¿Por qué el me ama?

-Exacto –mami asintió, echando su cabello café hacia tras de su hombro. –Papi te ama mucho y él quiere decirle al mundo que tú eres _su _princesa.

-Oh –respondí. –Así que cuando el te besa y actúa muy empalagoso, ¿es porque el quiere decirle al mundo también?

-Así es –ella asintió, riendo. –Ness, ¿nuestra "empalagosidad" te molesta?

-A veces –confesé. –Pero es mucho mejor que lo que hicieron esas personas.

-Eso es muy cierto –asintió, riendo. -¿Quieres que bajemos nuestra "empalagosidad"?

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente. –No…no seria justo si papi baila conmigo y no baila contigo. No voy a renunciar a mis bailes.

Ella se rió de nuevo y se inclino para besar mi frente. La abrace fuertemente.

Papi se nos unió unos segundos después. -¿Quieres esas muñecas, princesa?

Asentí tímidamente. El rió y las tomó por mí, cargando con gracia las muñecas, la vasija y el disco. Caminamos hacia la caja registradora y el puso las cosas ahí.

-¿Esto será todo? –preguntó Annie.

-Si, por favor –dijo papi, sonriéndome, mientras yo abrazaba su pierna.

-¿Sabe? Usted se debería dedicar a la música –Annie le sugirió. –Es muy buen cantante y bailarín. Nunca antes había visto una demostración de afecto así.

Papi sonrió y tosió incómodamente. –Nah, eso me quitaría tiempo con mi familia.

Annie sonrió y puso las cosas en una bolsa. –Lo entiendo. Tiene una familia hermosa.

_Como no tiene una idea_, pensé, mientras pensaba en mi familia entera.

-Muchas gracias –dijo papi mientras pagaba. –Nessie, ¿estas lista para irnos, amor?

Asentí y levante mis brazos. El me agarró y me sostuvo en sus brazos, besando mi mejilla. Le sonreí y le di un beso mejor.

-Mmm, gracias, cariño –respondió. -¿Eso porque?

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le guiñe a mami, quien estaba detrás de él. –Solo porque te amo. Eso es todo.

Él se rió y me apretó muy fuerte antes de besar mi frente, mejillas, nariz, barbilla y labios. Me reí en la forma en que su suave piel chocaba con la mía. -¡Papi! ¿Eso porque?

Yo ya sabia su respuesta antes de que el contestara. _Porque el me ama._

-Solo porque te amo –el contesto, haciéndome sonreír.

Y ni siquiera me molestó cuando papi y mami repitieron todo el acto. Yo era amada. Y como la vieja canción de Gershwin decía…

_He loves,  
And she loves,  
And they love so._

* * *

**A/N:La canción es "S'wondeful S'marvelous" de George Gershwin. Y la canción "He Loves and She Loves" tambien es de George Gershwin. **

**T/N: Fred Astaire y Aubrey Hepburn fueron dos actores del cine viejo, quienes actuaron juntos en la pelicula "Funny Face", de la cual se tomaron las dos canciones de esta historia. **

* * *

**¡Hola! Aqui les dejo este OS, que cuando lo lei me dejo sin palabras! Me encantó! Edward siempre siendo tan hermoso! n_n y yo en lo personal me hubiera gustado leer un poco mas (en Amanecer) sobre Edward y Nessie como padre e hija y este OS me dejo taaan feliz! :D**

**Espero que tambien sea de su agrado! :)**

**Porfa, dejenme saber que les pareció**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson :)**


End file.
